Films by year
1900s 1902 * Trip to the Moon, A 1907 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea 1916 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea 1920s 1927 * Metropolis 1930s 1933 * Invisible Man, The * King Kong 1940s 1940 * Invisible Man Returns, The 1941 * Mysterious Island 1942 * Invisible Agent, The 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein 1950s 1950 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Day the Earth Stood Still, The * Mysterious Island * Thing from Another World, The 1952 1953 * Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, The * War of the Worlds 1954 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Devil Girl from Mars * Gojira * Them! 1955 * Gigantis the Fire Monster * It Came from Beneath the Sea * Quatermass Xperiment, The 1956 * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers * Godzilla, King of the Monsters * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Rodan * X the Unknown 1957 * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Amazing Colossal Man, The * Brain from Planet Arous, The * Deadly Mantis, The * Monster That Challenged the World, The * Quatermass II 1958 * Attack of the 50 ft. Woman * War of the Colossal Beast 1959 * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Giant Behemoth, The 1960s 1960 1961 * Gorgo * Mothra * Mysterious Island * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea 1962 * Day of the Triffids * King Kong vs. Godzilla * Revenge of the Colossal Beasts 1963 1964 * First Men in the Moon * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster * Mothra vs. Godzilla 1965 * Dr. Who and the Daleks * Godzilla vs. Mosnter Zero 1966 * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster 1967 * King Kong Escapes * Quatermass and the Pit * Son of Godzilla * Yongary, Monster from the Deep 1968 * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Destroy All Monsters * Planet of the Apes 1969 * Godzilla's Revenge 1970s 1970 * Beneath the Planet of the Apes 1971 * Clockwork Orange, A * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster 1972 * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * Godzilla vs. Gigan 1973 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Battle for the Planet of the Apes * Genesis II * Godzilla vs. Megalon 1974 * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Phase IV 1975 * Death Race 2000 * Terror of Mechagodzilla 1976 * King Kong 1977 * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope 1978 * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Star Wars Holiday Special 1979 * Alien * Black Hole, The * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Time After Time 1980s 1980 * Flash Gordon * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back 1981 * Scanners 1982 * Blade Runner * E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Thing, The * TRON 1983 * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Twilight Zone: The Movie * Xtro 1984 * 2010: The Year We Make Contact * Dune * Last Starfighter, The * Return of Godzilla * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Starman * Terminator 1985 * Back to the Future * Godzilla 1985 * Re-Animator 1986 * Aliens * Invaders from Mars * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home 1987 * Predator * RoboCop * Spaceballs 1988 * Akira * Alien Nation 1989 * Back to the Future II * Godzilla vs. Biollante * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier 1990 * Back to the Future Part III * Bride of Re-Animator * Jetsons: The Movie * Predator 2 * RoboCop 2 * Total Recall 1991 * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah * Scanners II: The New Order * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter 1992 * Alien3 * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Scanners III: The Takeover * Universal Soldier 1993 * Alien Intruder * Battle Angel * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Jurassic Park * RoboCop 3 1994 * Alien Nation: Dark Horizon * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * Scanner Cop * Star Trek: Generations * Stargate * TekWar * TekWar: TekLords * TekWar: TekLab * TekWar: TekJustice * Timecop 1995 * Alien Nation: Body and Soul * Godzilla vs. Destroyah * Judge Dredd * Scanner Cop II * Species 1996 * Alien Nation: Millennium * Alien Nation: The Enemy Within * Doctor Who * Mars Attacks! * Rebirth of Mothra * Star Trek: First Contact * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies 1997 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Alien Nation: The Undara Legacy * Alien Resurrection * Fifth Element, The * Leprechaun 4: In Space * Lost World: Jurassic Park, The * Men in Black * Rebirth of Mothra II * Starship Troopers 1998 * Babylon 5: The River of Souls * Babylon 5: Thirdspace * Godzilla * Lost in Space * Rebirth of Mothra III * Species II * Star Trek: Insurrection * Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms * X-Files: Fight the Future, The 1999 * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms * Godzilla 2000 * Matrix, The * My Favorite Martian * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business * Universal Soldier: The Return 2000s 2000 * 2001: A Space Travesty * Dune * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus * Hollow Man 2001 * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack * Jurassic Park III * Planet of the Apes 2002 * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Lilo & Stitch * Men in Black II * Minority Report * Star Trek: Nemesis * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2003 * Alien Hunter * Beyond Re-Animator * Children of Dune * Core, The * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. * Matrix Reloaded, The * Matrix Revolutions, The * Stitch: The Movie * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Timecop: The Berlin Decision 2004 * Alien vs. Predator * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * Godzilla: Final Wars * Species III * Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation * Thunderbirds 2005 * Æon Flux * Alien Apocalypse * Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The * King Kong * Mysterious Island * Quatermass Experment, The * Serenity * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * War of the Worlds * War of the Worlds (II) 2006 * A for Andromeda * Hollow Man II * Scanner Darkly, A 2007 * 30,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Invasion * Species: The Awakening * Transformers 2008 * 2012: Doomsday * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Day the Earth Stood Still, The * Day the Earth Stopped, The * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Stargate: Continuum * Stargate: The Ark of Truth * Starship Troopers 3: Marauder * War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave * X-Files: I Want to Believe, The 2009 * 2012 * 2012: Supernova * 2084 * Astro Boy * Avatar * Land of the Lost * Monsters vs. Aliens * Star Trek * Terminator Salvation * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 2010 * Last Airbender, The * Mysterious Island * Predators * TRON: Legacy 2011 * Battle: Los Angeles * Dredd * Mars Needs Moms * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Sucker Punch * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Universal Soldier: A New Dimension ---- Category:Lists